D is for dangerous
by Antiseptic girl
Summary: Curran piensa que tal vez, ella es su pesadilla favorita. — kate/Curran. Curran!centric.


**Kate daniels series © Ilona Andrews**

**note. **necesitaba escribir esto. Los tengo metidos muy dentro, joder. n' Arctic Monkeys fuck yeah.

* * *

**—D is for dangerous.**

**.**

_"You should know you're his favorite worst nightmare."_

_._

_._

_._

.

En realidad no lo pensó, la verdad. Enamorarse de ella.

No fue como, _me estoy enamorando._ ni nada.

Fue como verla y pensar _que idiota. _Que podría besarte, chica. Pero Curran, para ser sinceros, pensó en algo más que besarla. Caminaba con tanto cuidado y sin embargo era torpe. No fina, pero elegante. Como un gato_. Y a Curran le gustan los gatos_. Y no bonita, atractiva como para querer sacarle la ropa a mordiscos y arañazos y no esperar nada más que mordiscos y arañazos de su parte.

Curran pensó que era una paranoica con aires de grandeza, luego. Y que no sabía por qué coño se descubría pensando en la forma en que se movía y luego sonreía ladina y decía algo inteligente/sarcástico/no-tan-gracioso. Y luego en lo fuerte que parecía, y en lo no-fuerte que pareció esa vez que le habló sentada en el suelo, lánguida, cansada y triste. Honesta.

(Tenía que ver con un beso impulsivo y caliente, y si vamos a morir hoy, al menos quiero besarte antes. Tenía que ver con que era valiente y noble y _estúpida._ Maldita sea, ¿quién da la vida por extraños que podrían comerla para el desayuno? Pues ella. Valiente idiota.)

Luego se entero de cosas, claro. Como por qué un monstruo milenario quería follarsela con tanto afán. Aceptó que la paranoia estaba justificada. Y que joder, no le importaba un coño porque, de alguna forma, se le había medito debajo de la piel. No que lo pensara, tampoco.

Curran siempre ha sido de los que saben lo que quieren.

(Y quería muchas cosas. Quería besarla hasta sacarle el alma por la boca, hasta que estuvieran tontos, intoxicados de ellos mismos porque Curran _sabía,_ ella lo sentía también. Eso que le hacía seguirle con la mirada y querer comprobar la textura de su cabello y pensar tonterías que en realidad solo sentía. Curran quería besarla obscenamente, con mucha saliva y lengua y meterle las manos bajo la ropa y bajo la piel y presionarla contra él y acariciarla hasta aprenderse cada línea, falla y hendidura de su cuerpo. Quería explotar y consumirse con ella. Envolverse con su esencia y dejar de sentir que la extrañaba, _todo el jodido tiempo. _Quería sus manos hábiles y sus ojos vigilantes y sus manías tontas y su orgullo y la forma en que nunca parecía rendirse. La quería. Todos los malditos días de aquí hasta que la eternidad se acabara, y aun después de eso.)

Siempre vendría por ti, le dijo. Y era jodidamente cierto.

Puedo ver el miedo. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos cada vez que se acercaba demasiado. Cada vez que le decía una verdad de esas que se guardan entre los pulmones. Kate Daniels, valiente idiota, se meaba las bragas ante la posibilidad de estar enamorada.

Y Curran era su peor pesadilla, por supuesto.

Estar enojado con ella era casi tan malo como el no tenerla. Era una mierda y Curran pensó que podía convertir la tristeza en ira y terminó siendo algo peor y oscuro que no le dejaba ni respirar con tranquilidad. Pasaron cosas luego del gimnasio destruido y la hierba gatera, claro. (Ya no le gruñía a todo el mundo, al menos.) Pero aun así. Se volvía desesperante por momentos y Curran ardía en celos e ira malhumorada cuando le dijo _te extraño _y le obligo a admitirlo. _Si_. (Yo también te extraño. Yo también quiero esto.) Cuando la beso todo lo que no le había besado por eso de que eran unos idiotas y la sintió volverse liquida y caliente bajo sus manos y todo era fuego y necesidad que dolía. Porque a Curran le dolía.

(Fue como respirar luego de pasar una eternidad bajo el agua, ahogándose.)

Porque hay cosas que no se van de la mente así como así. Cosas como un yacusi lleno de agua y ella, mojada y desafiante, gotas de agua resbalando por su piel tostada, besándolo hasta el atontamiento. Cosas como su cuerpo cayendo sobre él y su cabello cubriéndolos como una manta, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y un gemido húmedo que podía escuchar siempre que cerraba los ojos y se concentraba.

Si ella fuera normal, sería más fácil. Pero no lo era y Curran sentía que se le escapaba de entre los dedos por momentos. La sentía lejana, como si nunca la fuera alcanzar completamente. Como si no pudiera protegerla completamente, nunca. Y así era. Le ponía los nervios de punta. En otra vida, tal vez ella hubiera sido completamente humana y él un cambiaformas normal y no tendrían que preocuparse por nada. Pero pensarlo no servía de nada. Y, de todas formas Curran podía luchar, claro que podía.

(A veces, se preguntaba si no era ella su pesadilla favorita. Y no al revés.)

.

.

**.**


End file.
